narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Itachi Uchiha
http://narutoanime.na.funpic.de/Uchia%20Itachi.htm Itachi^^u.a auch die fähigkeiten =) und Itachi kopiert Kage Bunshin no Jutsu von Kakashi, da wo er und Kisame in Konoha waren und Naruto mitnehmen wollten wenn man das sharingan hat kann man auch alle elemente erlernen bzw. kopieren oder? weil kakashi kanns auch Klar kann er. Er setzt doch zum Beispiel im Kampf gegen Kakashi das Jutsu der Wassermauer an, was zum Wasserversteck gehört. --Itachi 15:34, 17. Nov 2007 (CET) ---- ich glaub itachi überredet sasuke ihn nicht umzubringen weil er das mangekyou sharingan irgendwie bekommt und und tobi kommt dann mit denen und dann entsiegelen sie den konoha tengu vlt mal gucken Woher weiß man eig., dass diese Feuer Technik Amaterasu heißt? Hat man ihn das mal sagen hören? Oder jemand anderen?--Isshin sasuke vs itachi Ja welcher? Als Sasuke noch klein war oda als Sasuke 13 war?---Isshin ---- omg, da wo itachi eig naruto entführen wollte, also ja als saske 13 war --Th(ôô)mas 16:24, 30. Nov 2007 (CET) ----- Ja danke bloß nich zu nett zu sein.---Isshin ------- Es muss unter Shippuuden eingefügt werden, dass Itachi von Sasuke gefunden wurde SnakeKingOrochimaru ----- @Isshin: wer solche fragen stellt bekommt solche antworten von mir, so einfach ist das --Th(ôô)mas 09:58, 2. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- Ja toll ich hab mir das chapter durchgelesen in dem sie aufeinander trafen und hab nur gelesen, dass Itachi gesagt hat: Bis Tsukiyomi (Mond) zu Amaterasu (Sonne) wird, sollten wir es nicht benutzen. Wenns wie dus immer meinst anders/falsch übersetzt wurde, dann nenn mir doch bitte deine Quelle.---Isshin ---- LINK ganz nach unten scrolen --Th(ôô)mas 18:50, 2. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- Eine Manga Quelle wäre schöner, denn sowas kann jeder schreiben.---Isshin ----- lol weil ich noch weis welcher chapter des war, ich kuck die ganz sicher net durch, nur um zu beweisen das diese technik so heist, denn es steht überall das diese technik so heist --Th(ôô)mas 19:06, 2. Dez 2007 (CET) ----- Tja kannst mir also kein beweis liefern...und nur weil alle sagen, dass sie so heißt muss das net stimmen, damals haben alle noch gesagt, dass der leader von akatsuki Yondaime is, hat auch nich gestimmt...schlechtes Argument was du da bringst. Oder nenn mir einfach de seite wo du das gelesen hast, ich weiß schon welches chapter das ist dann kann ich ja slebst nachgucken.---Isshin ---- Kapitel:148, Manga Band 17. Sagt Itachi das er Tsukuyomi und Amaterasu an wenden musste. --Revan55 ----- na also, dann ist diese diskussion ja beendet, ich weis garnich warum du dann son theater um den namen gemacht hast --Th(ôô)mas 19:14, 2. Dez 2007 (CET) ----- Ich hab die Bände nich und außerdem warst du doch der erste der sich aufgeregt hat, ich wollte nur nen ordentlichen beweis haben aber den schienst du mir ja nich bieten zu können. ---Isshin ----- bist du blind? ich hab dir gesagt das es im manga vor kommt, und revan55 hat es freundlicherweise gefunden --Th(ôô)mas 19:19, 2. Dez 2007 (CET) ----- Ja toll ich hab mir das chapter durchgelesen in dem sie aufeinander trafen und hab nur gelesen, dass Itachi gesagt hat: Bis Tsukiyomi (Mond) zu Amaterasu (Sonne) wird, sollten wir es nicht benutzen. Wenns wie dus immer meinst anders/falsch übersetzt wurde, dann nenn mir doch bitte deine Quelle. Soll ich dich das jezz auch fragen?---Isshin ------ Tsukiyomi und Amaterasu ist in allen mangaübersetzungen oder naruto-seiten gleich übersetzt worden, nämlich richtig so wies auch in diesem wiki steht --Th(ôô)mas 19:26, 2. Dez 2007 (CET) ----- Naja von mir aus wollts ja nur genau wissen, aber is mir inzwischen auch egal. Bald erfährt man warscheinlich sowieso mehr darüber, wenn man sich mal das letzte chapter ansieht.---Isshin ---- Mal eine Frage ich hab da so eine Theorie als ich die heutige Folge wieder gesehen hab. Itachi sagte mal zu Sasuke das nur die besten vom Uchiha-Clan zur Polizei gingen da ganz besondere Ninja besondere Ninjas benötigt werden um mit Verbrechern und Nuke-Nins fertig zu werden. So jetzt zu meiner Theorie Itachis Freund war einverstanden das Itachi ihn tötet damit Itachi das weiterentwickelte Sharingan bekommt. Itachi hatte vor sich bei Akatsuki einzuschleichen und sie dann fest zu nehmen. Außerdem hat Itachi nicht seine Famiele umgebracht sondern kam wie Sasuke nur einige Minuten später an. Der wahre Mörder war jemand anders (vielleicht Tobi) damit aber Sasuke stärker wird wollte Itachi das dieser ihn hasst und hat gesagt das er es war. Er tritt später Akatsuki bei hat aber kaum Chancen alle auf einmal zu fangen da sich meistens die Mitglieder durch dieses seltsame Projektions-Jutsu treffen. Jetzt will Itachi sehen ob sein Bruder stark genug ist um ihn dabei zu helfen die restlichen Mitglieder von Akatsuki zu besiegen. Ich weis das hört sich teils ziemlich unglaubwürdig an und ist sicherlich falsch würde aber einiges erklären. Wie zum Beispiel Itachis plötzlicher Persönlichkeitswandel. Was haltet ihr von der Theorie?--Icis Leibgarde 15:56, 14. Dez 2007 (CET) Naja, der Teil, dass Itachi "zu spät" kommt, hört sich ja noch ganz glaubwürdig an. Aber dass er seinen Freund umgebracht hat, weil der es so wollte, ne, das glaube ich nicht. Und wenn überhaupt hätte Shisui Itachi umgebracht, denn zu Lebzeiten galt Shisui als der stärkste Uchiha. Zwar war Itachi besser als er, aber nicht offiziell. Weil er nich anerkannt wurde ist er, nach unserem jetzigen Erkenntnisstand, durchgedreht und hat seinen Clan ausgelöscht. --Itachi 18:56, 14. Dez 2007 (CET) Itachis Stärke Ich würde auch sagen, dass er zu den Akatsukis ging, weil sie die einzigen auf der Welt waren, die ihm auch ebenbürtig waren, denn damals war er ja auch schon weit über dem Sannin-Level, denn er hat ja Orochimaru ohne Probleme besiegt SnakeKingOrochimaru :ich glaub nich das er weit über dem Sannin-Level war wenn dann ebenwürtig.... Stimmt, denn vor Jiraiya ist er ja abgehauen. --Itachi 10:13, 24. Dez 2007 (CET) Naja aber ich glaube nicht das Itachi erst später eingetroffen ist so wie Sasuke. Wieso sollte er Sasuke vortäuschen er sei der Mörder??? Sasuke wär auch so voll wütend auf den Mörder geworden... Außerdem hat sich ein Charakter ja schon vor dem Mord an seinem Clan verändert. Also ich glaub schon das da irgentwer was nachgeholfen hat das Itachi seinen Clan umbringt aber das er das ganze nur vorgeteuscht hat.... Schätze mal das das ganze irgantwas mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan zu tun hat. Wir ham ja auch die Info von dem Vertreter der Naruto Manga Organisation das es mehrere Mangekyou Sharingan gibt... Vielleicht war der Mord am Uchiha-Clan der einzige Weg das Sasuke auch eines dieser Mangekyou Sharingans erweckt. Itachi hat sowas mal angedeutet als er den Uchiha-Clan umbrachte --Kyuubi 21:27, 23. Dez 2007 (CET) yashar: dann stimmt es mit meiner theorie das vlt orochimaru in befohlen hat das er den ganze uchia clan tötet und so weiter vlt war der ziel von orochimaru das er den mangekyou sharingan bekommt weil er wollte itachis körper und sasukes körper und dazu auch noch kimimaro aber der war ja krank aber wenn orochimaru das geschafft hätte die kekkei genkais von kimimaro und itachi und sasuke zu bekommen dann wär glaub ich so richtig verdammt stark weil der hätte eine doppelte kraft sharingans und diese knochen und darum wollte er auch alle jutsus lernen weils dann mit dem sharinagan schneller geht wegen der kopierung von attacken so ein schwachsinn wie soll des na gehen beide gekkei genkais in einen körper zu bekommen und was soll ein doppeltes sharingan bringen : Das geht mithilfe des verbotenen Jutsus von Orochimaru. Damit ist er in der lage die Körper anderer zu übernehmen und damit natürlich auch deren Fähigkeiten und Gekkai-Genkais. Dur was er dabei nicht bedacht hat is das jemand mit dem Sharingan das Jutsu kopieren und gegen ihn einsetzten könnte... Was ja auch letztendlich yashar. Zu den doppelten Sharingan das bringt natürlich nur etwas wenn es mehrere Arten des Sharingans gibt --Kyuubi 23:33, 26. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- hat itachi nicht sein sharingan dauerhaft : Nein. Er benutzt es nur fast immer es gibt kaum Bilder wo er ohne sein Sharingan zu sehen ist. Im Kampf Sasuke gegen Naruto errinnert sich Sasuke an die Vergangenheit. Dort benutzt Itachis teil nicht das Sharingan.--Kyuubi 20:58, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Ich frag mich ob der Typ schon halb blind ist. Nach Kakashi werden die Augen schlechter wenn man das weiterentwickelte Sharingan benutzt. Itachi hat dieses ja auch mehrmals benutzt weshalb ich mich frage wie gut der noch sehen kann. Momentan ist er ja sogar auf Sasukes Gen-Jutsu reingefallen.--Icis Leibgarde 21:34, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) :^^ schätze mal das er trotzdem noch recht gut sehen kann XD. Vielleicht ist das mit dem schlechter sehen nur bei Kakashis Mangekyou Sharingan so. Was das mit Sasuke angeht bin ich mir ziemlich sicher das das nicht der richtige Itachi war. Wär sonst eine richtig große enttäuschung oder nicht?? --Kyuubi 21:41, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) ----- Im neuen Kapitel sagte Itachi zu Sasuke, dass der Preis für das Mangekyou Sharingan Blindheit ist. SnakeKingOrochimaru Eigendlich ist schon erwähnt worden dass man durch das Mangekyou Sharingan blind werden kann. Eine solche Anspielung hat ja auch Kakashi gemacht als er mit Sakura, Naruto und Chiyo auf Itachi traf.--Icis Leibgarde 10:07, 19. Jan 2008 (CET)